


hhhh lesbians

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, implied louis/aasim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: Well, Violetthoughtno challenge was truly harmful, but the universe really liked to torture her sometimes at absolutely random times and did everything in its power to truly shove it in her face that she did not know all and gave her a truly,trulyawful punishment for getting on a high horse.Minerva was busy.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hhhh lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> i swear the title will change when i figure it out but atm I have no fuckin idea what else to name it

Violet Mondelli has faced many, _many_ challenges in life. Whether it was an embarrassing moment during her 2nd-grade end ceremony (she did _not_ put chocolate on the teacher’s seat, no she did _not_ ) or the threat of having one of her delicious lunch grapes brutally stolen by Louis while she looked away for one second, she knows it all. It’s never something very life-threatening, no, and she really thinks she may be the coolest person on the planet because of how many issues she has come into contact with and how she knows all the solutions by now despite Louis never taking her _fucking_ advice and calling Aasim at 2 in the morning after not texting him for weeks.

Well, she _thought_ no challenge was truly harmful, but the universe really liked to torture her sometimes at absolutely random times and did everything in its power to truly shove it in her face that she did not know all and gave her a truly, _truly_ awful punishment for getting on a high horse.

Minerva was busy.

And it was so alarming, seeing just how much time and effort she was putting into an essay for Ms. Austin to read, the professor who has _rudely_ replaced Violet’s desk after she might have carved Minnie’s name in it, banned them from going to prom and, most importantly, failed one of Minnie’s essays for talking about the media’s erasure of bisexual artists.

But now, Minnie would be happily typing away, not even hesitating. She had no plan whatsoever, no first drafts as far as Violet knew and she was basically a very very determined woman on a mission. She both hated and loved it, for Minnie was adorable _and_ looked very pretty when concentrated though when she was concentrated she would tend to forget anything else exists, including Violet.

Which was exactly her problem.

Their daily hangouts were postponed. Not _entirely_ but Minnie spent a good three-quarters of their time just typing away, sometimes just tapping her nails on the desk or balancing a pencil on the narrow part of her index finger. Nothing brought her away to pay attention to Violet, but that was okay. She was busy, she was writing, she had work to do. And Violet, knowing how important it was to her, didn’t dare interrupt if her life was in danger.

Well. That was until she seriously started lacking affection and attention while also being pretty sure she was experiencing severe cuddle withdrawal symptoms. Minerva’s large bed with all her comfortable, smartly shaped and fluffy pillows with her warm, weighed and also fluffy blankets just didn’t do her justice anymore.

She is comfortable, of course, in a little cocoon she has made, a sort of Violet Burrito out of herself, blankets, more blankets and a comfortable little pillow under her head. She is warm and cozy and watches nothing in particular, moving her gaze across the room, reading the warning and contents list on Minnie’s lava lamp box on her bedside table for the umptieth time that day before deciding to make up names and personalities with full backstories for every single singer or actress that Minnie had a big poster of. Not that she really knew any of them, she had way less knowledge of mainstream media because of her lack of will to indulge in the social part of it.

“Everything okay?” Minerva asks, briefly looking at Violet, smiling in amusement at the few locks of hair that managed to peek out, laughing as she popped her head out of the blanket roll. “You seem cozy.”

She sticks her tongue out at her, wiggling. “Yes. So cozy. And so warm, too. You must be so cold in those clothes that totally don't make you look like an annual Miss Universe winner.”

Minnie turns back to her screen, causing Violet’s grin to fall into a frown. “Good. You keep being cozy there. I’m almost finished with today’s part.”

“ _Today’s_? How much more are you writing?” Violet struggles for a second but eventually rolls to the other side, forging saltiness.

“Well,” Minnie grins, “Austin said the page limit is anywhere between 1 and 1000, in her typical passive-aggressive fashion.”

Violet pauses, blinking. “You’re not writing a thousand-page essay, are you?”

“I will dump this entire thing printed out onto her desk and see her shit-eating grin disappear as she realizes she’ll have to read all of it. _All of it._ ”

Violet doesn’t say anything, wiggling more inside the cocoon. She was very warm indeed, but after Minnie’s typing resumed again, she was suddenly very, very cold. “You should take a break.”

After not hearing anything back she sighs, counting in her head before mentally saying _fuck it, we only live once, don’t we?_ and spreading her arms. Or, trying to.

It takes her a few very hard attempts to get herself out of the tangled mess of blankets and pillows and plushies before she can (clumsily) stand from the bed, angrily making her way to Minnie’s chair. Swings her leg over Minnie’s, settling on her lap with legs through the respective armrest holes and arms wrapped around her.

Minnie chuckles and leans in to peck her lips, smiling when Violet hides her face in the side of her neck. “What are you doing?”

“No attention was being received so I brought the attention to you,” comes a muffled response. “I’m never letting go. Ever.”

Minnie runs a hand through her hair for a moment before resuming her typing. “I don’t mind that at all,” she says, planting a soft kiss on her collarbone.

Somehow, Minnie made her feel warmer than summer itself.


End file.
